In the environment for fabricating sterilized medicine, biological products and the like, the products are fabricated in a space that maintains a certain level of cleanliness to reduce contamination risks of the medical products and the like. A clean air device is an example of the device that provides such space.
The clean air device sends air using an air blowing means, and the air is passed through an HEPA filter (High Efficiency Particulate Air Filter) serving as an air cleaning unit to remove the dust contained in the air before being supplied to a predetermined space. In such environment for fabricating medical products and the like, the amount of floating dust in a space must be managed. The reason for this is that in a state where the amount of floating dust exceeds a certain number, there is a probability that that the medical product is contaminated, and the fabrication of the medical products is hindered.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-255761 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a background art of the present technical field. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of monitoring the number of floating dust within a workroom, including supplying cleaned air from an upper portion of a workroom in which a fan filter unit (FFU) is arranged, and monitoring an amount of floating dust within the workroom, wherein a suction port is provided on a wall surface of a workroom, a sampling tube is inserted to the suction port, and a dust measuring device is connected to a tip of the sampling tube.